


Gryffindor Girls

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hogwarts Era, Multi, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Golden Trio, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown get Hermione to reveal something she





	Gryffindor Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

** Gryffindor Girls **

Hermione Granger sat in the corner of the library, books spread over the table before her, revising. Since N.E.W.T.s were only two months away, everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew they'd find their Head Girl in the library.

So it was no surprise to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, the other two Gryffindor girls in Hermione's year, that she'd cloistered herself amongst the thick tomes of the library.

Lavender and Parvati were on a mission. Despite many giggling nights in their sixth year gossiping about their sexual exploits – however exaggerated – they could never get Hermione to even admit to a kiss. In fact, the only kiss they knew about was the one Viktor Krum had given her after the Second Task in fourth year.

It had gotten even more difficult to pin her down since she became Head Girl and was given a private room.

They'd seen Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two best friends, in and out of her room at all hours, so discounted them as potential boyfriends. Lavender had pointed out that Hermione could be dating both of them. Parvati had laughed at that idea – the Head Girl who, as far as they knew was virginal, dating two boys at once? – until last week.

Hermione had agreed to tutor Parvati in History of Magic after Parvati discovered she needed a passing grade on her N.E.W.T. to be accepted into the American exchange program she wanted. Who knew you'd need History of Magic for Advanced Divination?

Parvati had waited in the Common Room for thirty minutes before looking for Hermione. She'd been worried because Hermione was never late. After asking Colin Creevey, a sixth year who was practically Harry's shadow, she had headed down to the Quidditch Pitch.

What she'd found under the Quidditch stands had shocked her (and Lavender when Parvati had raced back to Gryffindor Tower with the story). Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, both still in their practice uniforms, had been snogging each other senseless.

So here the girls were, a week later, to confront Hermione with the evidence that her best friends were gay.

They approached Hermione warily. It was never a good idea to annoy her, even when she was in a good mood. And the N.E.W.T.s had put her in a bad mood indeed.

Parvati scuffed her toe against the stone floor, and Lavender twirled a lock of her blonde hair around one finger as they waited for Hermione to notice them.

Two minutes that felt like ten passed before Hermione looked up.

"What?" she snapped.

Lavender bit her lip and looked uneasily over at Parvati, willing for her to take the lead.

Parvati did, sitting herself down on one side of Hermione and motioning Lavender to sit on the other side. Parvati patted Hermione sympathetically on the back.

"We're really sorry," Parvati began.

Hermione huffed a sigh. "About what?"

"Ron and Harry, of course," Lavender said, false compassion lacing her voice.

Hermione paled and trembled slightly. Parvati only noticed the tremble because her hand was still on Hermione's back.

Her voice was tremulous when she asked, "What happened to them?"

Parvati gave Lavender a questioning look, but Lavender merely shrugged.

"Nothing happened to them, Hermione, but Parvati saw them."

"Saw them?"

Parvati nodded fervently. "I saw them under the Quidditch stands."

"And?" The impatient note was creeping back into Hermione's voice.

Parvati looked around, then leaned in close before answering. "They were snogging."

Hermione blinked, then looked at each of the other girls before breaking into peals of laughter.

The other girls were confused. Why would Hermione laugh about this news?

"Hermione, why are you laughing?" Parvati asked.

"They're poofs," Lavender said.

Abruptly, Hermione stopped laughing and glared at Lavender. "They're not poofs and if I hear anyone say that about Harry or Ron, I'll hex them." She narrowed her eyes at Lavender. "For your information, they're bi."

"Bye?" Lavender furrowed her brow in confusion.

Before Hermione could explain, Parvati chimed in, "No, it means bisexual – boys _and_ girls." She tilted her head to one side and gave Hermione an assessing look. "How do you know they're bi?"

"Because I'm their girl," she spat back – then blanched when she realized what she'd said.

" _Their_ girl?" Lavender repeated.

Hermione flushed a dark red and buried her face in her hands.

"At the same time, Hermione?" Parvati asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

Hermione nodded weakly.

"All the way?" Parvati pressed. She was going to pump as much information as she could out of Hermione, the girl who never talked about her romantic exploits.

Hermione nodded again. "I told them I wouldn't tell," she whispered.

"We won't tell," Lavender quickly said. Both Parvati and Hermione gave her a look of utter disbelief. Lavender was one of the biggest gossips in school. She slumped against the table. "Fine. I won't tell for a day. You should be able to tell Ron and Harry by then."

Hermione merely shook her head before burying it in her hands again.

"So, how's Harry in bed?" Parvati asked as she leaned closer.

Hermione lifted her head. Her grin was wicked and full of feminine knowledge.

Before she could answer Parvati, Lavender leaned in and asked, "And how's Ron? Do those big hands of his really mean he's big elsewhere?"

Hermione looked at her captive audience and her grin widened. "Well, they're both good, but different. Ron usually hurries but never, um, leave you in the lurch, if you know what I mean. Harry likes to take his time and it drives Ron crazy, but I like it."

"And Ron's hands?"

Hermione's grin shifted to the smile of a contented cat. "Yes."

Lavender sat back and fanned herself with a sheaf of Hermione's notes.

"How do we know you aren't making this up?" Parvati asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"What can I do to prove it?"

Parvati and Lavender looked at each other. This wasn't what they had expected when they decided to confront Hermione about the boys snogging.

"A make-out session in the Common Room," Parvati answered finally.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry won't go for that."

"You'll just have to convince him," Lavender said.

"Or?"

"Or I'll tell the school that I caught Harry and Ron with Draco Malfoy."

"That's cold, Lavender," Parvati said, impressed despite herself with her friend's threat.

Hermione said nothing, merely stared at Lavender. After a long minute, Hermione shrugged. "When?"

"Tomorrow night."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

So the following night – late enough that it was only sixth and seventh years still awake – found the three friends snogging heavily on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Some of the more innocent sixth years were staring once Ron began snogging Harry, but the seventh year Gryffindor girls just smiled. And when Harry began exploring Hermione's mouth with his tongue while Ron nibbled at the back of her neck, Parvati Patil knew she'd never be able to look Harry in the eye again without thinking about what a considerate lover he was; and Lavender Brown knew she'd never be able to look at Ron's hands again without thinking about what other part of his anatomy was large.


End file.
